


Stiles' [weird (there not weird Derek!)] cravings.

by fanfics_a_must007



Series: Stiles and Derek's Crazy, Wacky Life Together (popcorn not provided). [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_a_must007/pseuds/fanfics_a_must007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has craving for many weird things and Derek does not know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' [weird (there not weird Derek!)] cravings.

**Author's Note:**

> I had many comments (it was a lot for me okay) asking for a next chapter or part, so here it is. Ask and you shall receive.

"Oh my god, oh my- Derek, this is amazing, I'm dying here, ohh," Stiles moaned.

Derek looked up from the newspaper he was reading and saw Stiles eating... something, what was that?

"What's that," Derek asked.

Stiles moaned. "It's the best thing in the universe, a cheddar, pickles, lettuce, and hot sauce sandwich. Want some," he asked holding the sandwich out for Derek.

Derek blanched and shook his head no. Stiles shrugged and went back to eating it. Derek watched him eat the whole, wondering how he could that. After Stiles finished the sandwich, Derek finally caught what Stiles said.

"The best thing in the universe," he asked offended.

"What? Oh, that, yeah. Why you jealous," Stiles teased.

"Of that monstrosity? No. I'm remembering this moment," Derek stated, "Just wait till you need something from me, then we'll see who's the best in the universe."

"Whatever you say honey," Stiles said.

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper, planning on getting him back for that comment later. After a minutes of reading he put the newspaper down and turned on the TV. Stiles, cold, snuggled up next to Derek. Derek let him and put on arm over him and the other on his stomach, rubbing it softly. After a few minutes Stiles began to fall asleep. Derek reached behind him and grabbed a blanket wrapping around him and Stiles. In a few minutes Derek began to get sleepy too, so he turn off the TV and snuggled into Stiles neck. After a few minutes of listen to Stiles heartbeat he fell into a dreamless slumber.

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

In a few hours Derek woke up and tightened his arms around his husband only to realize he wasn't there. Derek leaned forward, looking around slowly, still waking up. When he looked up he saw it was raining (it was outright pouring really), but he didn't really realize t because he was to busy jumping up and running to his mates elevated heart beat. When he entered the kitchen he saw Stiles in front of the refrigerator crying. He got down on his knees and asked Stiles what was wrong.

"It's- there's- no," Stiles cried out. After regulating his breathing with the help of Derek he spoke again, "There's no peanut butter!"

Derek stared at his Stiles shocked. He couldn't believe this was what he was crying about. He'd blame it on the hormones, but he's done this before, but that's a story for another time. Right now he need to help Stiles.

"It's okay," Derek said, "We don't need peanut butter."

"No Derek, we do! I really wanted some peanut butter, so I got up to get some and there's none here," he cried out.

Derek stared there for a few minutes wondering what to do before he decided. He got up grabbed his jacket, ignored Stiles calling for him, and opened the door going outside. Right into the middle of the storm.

0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0

When Derek returned half an hour later he was drenched. Stiles jumped up from the couch and ran to Derek asking where he was and why he left. Derek could smell the fear and worry on his mate and cursed himself for leaving without telling Stiles why. He skipped apologizing though for holding out his hand and telling Stiles to take the bag in his hand. Stiles stared at it for a few minutes before taking it. When Stiles looked inside his worry died down and a smile grew on his face. Stiles then looked up and dragged Derek and his soaking wet body against him kissing him deeply. When he pulled back he was smiling fondly before saying, "You got me peanut butter. You left in the middle of the storm to get me peanut butter."

Derek nodded at Stiles.

"I was wrong," Stiles blurted out suddenly.

"What," Derek asked confused.

"The best thing is the universe. It's you not some silly sandwich," Stiles said smiling brightly.

Derek smiled down at him and kissed him again, softer this time. When they broke apart for air Stiles smiled at Derek again before pulling back and saying, "Go dry yourself off and when you get back we can have peanut butter and jelly plus pickle sandwiches."

Derek shook his head lovely and said, "You can have that, I think I'll have something else."

"Whatever you loss," Stiles stated on his way to the kitchen.

Derek just shook his head at Stiles again and headed to their bedroom to change.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments I wanna know what you think. P.S. you guys are really lucky this is out today, cause I had finished the whole flipping story and then it when back, deleting everything!! I was gonna leave it, but I wanted to post it for you guys so here it is.


End file.
